Carpe Diem
by AtomicBombShell
Summary: This is a story about 3 girls and The Boondock Saints Rocco. Set before/during first movie. : Just read and then judge. :
1. Chapter 1

**Carpe Diem**  
By: triggertojuliet

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints characters, that's all Troy Duffy, but I do own all the people you don't recognize, they do my bidding, lol.

She stepped into the steaming shower, under the shower head, letting the hot water run over her body. She grabbed her shampoo and lathered it into her long burgundy hair. She then soaped her body, rinsing the shampoo and soap off all together and then she grabbed to conditioner. She turned off the shower head.  
"Jules, are you done?" an older womans voice asked.  
"Not yet grams, gimme 5 more minutes." She said, while combing through her hair, she hated the knots. When she was done, she turned the shower back on and rinsed her hair out. She stepped out of the shower grabbing her robe and putting her hair in a towel. "Kay grams, I'm done, the water heater is all yours." Her grams had been bothering her about using all the hot water to shower when she wanted to do the dishes. "Thank ye' love." She heard grams scurrying to the kitchen and heard the water start. She walked into her room and dried her body and hair with the towel and then got out her blow dryer and sat at her grams vanity that she recieved for her 16th birthday. She did her hair letting the layers fall over her basically naked body except for the towel wrapped around her body. She went to her closet and pulled on her black lace undies, her size 9 dark green skinny jeans put on her matching bra, black lace, and then pulled on a light green with black top that showed her 'Carpe Diem' tattoo enscripted across her collar bone. She sat back down at the vanity and did her make-up. She didn't apply much, just some powder to even her complextion and some white glitter on her eyelids with mascara and just a bit of blush. She grabbed her cherry chapstick and stuck it in her purse. She walked back to her closet and slipped on her black flats. Walking back to the vanity one last time, she looked and her completed look.  
"Perfect for a night with the girls." Jules smiled to herself. She walked out of her room and went to the kitchen to find gram cleaning up from the dishes. She walked over to her.  
"Night gram, I'm going out with Marie and Donna." She kissed her gram on the cheek.  
"Night then dear, be careful." Grams patted Jules hand. "Will you be home tonight?"  
"Not sure, but it's ok, I have my keys, you can go to bed, don't stay up to late for me." Jules said hugging her gram.  
"Later then dear, be careful, and remember the irish boys are best." Her grams laughed.  
"Always, bye." She walked to the door and went outside, grabbed her phone and called Marie.  
"Helloo?" Marie said on the other line.  
"Where we meeting love-ah?" Jules said.  
"New pub, McGintys, further south, were swinging by to get you in a cab." Marie said on the other end, she could hear that she was in a car.  
"Kay then, I'll be outside in a minute. In the elevator." Jules said as she pushed the 1st floor button.  
"Be there in a few. Love ya." Marie said.  
"Always." And she hung up, putting her phone in her pocket she leaned against the back.

* * *

The three girls stepped out of the cab, Marie wearing her dark gray skinnys with buttons with her yellow shirt and gray jacket with her yellow converse. Her long black hair to the middle of her back. Donna wearing her dark blue jeans, white top and black heals. She had shoulder length black hair. They formed a group of three, Donna in the middle, Jules and Marie on her arms. Jules and Marie walked to the door of the pub, grabbed the door handle, "Happy 21st Birthday Donna," they both said and opened the door. The three of them walked in, the noise that was heard outside was suddenly gone and the room of mostly men set aside from 3 or so other girls were starring at them.  
"Hello there la-lasses!" A stuttering Irish accent said. The noise returned, the girls smiled and walked up to the bar in the middle where 3 other fellas were sitting. The three men starred at the girls as they all took seat beside them. Marie turned to them, now sitting in the middle of the Jules to her left and Donna to her right.  
"Hello boys." Marie said smiling then turning to the bartender in front of them.  
"Well hello ladies," the dirty blonde in the middle said with an Irish accent nudging the dark haired one beside Jules.  
"Tonight is my cousin's 21st birthday," Marie said putting her arm over Donna, "and what with Jules being irish," then put her arm over Jules shoulder, "we decided it's time for an all Irish birthday, since we celebrated our birthdays the Italian/American way."  
"Well here's to an amazing first Irish birthday!" The one with long dark hair and shades pulled out of his eyes on to his head yelled raising his beer in the air.

* * *

After about an hour and the girls on the 3rd beer and 4th or 5th shot and the seating arrangements changed when the girls had went to the bathroom, the guys, they later learned were Rocco, the Italian guy with long brown hair and sunglasses, Connor the dirty blonde and his twin brother with the darker hair, Murphy, had all sat in their seats, or to where Rocco was beside where Donna was sitting, Connor in Marie's spot and two seats down was Murphy. Jules and Marie walked out together with Donna towing behind. Jules stopped walking, since she was holding on to Marie, she stopped and Donna bumped in behind them.  
"Look what they did Maria." Jules slurred. "They are trying to seperate us." She laughed. "We should play the switch-a-roo." She laughed some more and Marie starred at Connor and Murphy as they were talking to Doc, the bartender. "Let's go for it." Maria said. "Murphys cute, but," Jules cut her off.  
"Murphy's mine, and Connor is in your possesion, just for fun. Only," Marie cut in.  
"Kissing, no futher."  
"Deal," both girls said at the same time.  
"Yeah, I'll stick with Roc." Donna said giggily, she loved watching her cousin and best friend play with guys. They then continued to walk to the bar Marie sitting by Murphy, Jules beside Connor, and Donna in her right spot. At the same time the twins looked at the two girls said hello and swtiched seats. Marie and Jules busted out laughing and downed the two waiting shots of Crown Royal in front of them. When the right man was at their side, they smiled. "So then Jules, how old did ye' say ye' were?" Murphy said grinning.  
"Twendy-two. How old are you?" Jules said leaning sideway onto Murphy's shoulder.  
"Me brother and I are twenty-six years of age." Murphy said looking serious. "Oh, ok. Doc!" She sat up, "I wanna shot of vodka and Dr. Pepper."  
"A shot? How about a ni-nice cold can of Duh-dr. Pepper and a sh-FUCK of ASS vodka?"  
Everyone that heard Doc, which was the 6 of them at the bar, busted out laughing. As Doc was pouring the shot of Vodka he said, "ahh, fffuck all of yee'!" He then grabbed a Dr. Pepper from underneath the bar and put them in front of her. She opened her can drank some and then downed the shot.  
"Jules dear, the chaser goes AFTER the shot, not before." Connor said starring at her. Murphy grinned at Jules, 'a good drinker' he thought, smiling. Marie hugged Jules. "Loves you Mariaa." Jules said leaning into her.  
"Loves you too Jelly Bean." Marie said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Carpe Diem By: triggertojuliet

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints characters, that's all Troy Duffy, but I do own all the people you don't recognize, they do my bidding, lol.

The three girls went to the bathroom to 'powder their noses' as they informed the guys. Jules was standing in front of the mirror as there were only 2 stalls and Marie and Donna had got there first.  
"Well girls, how far we taking this tonight? Because I am fucking horny. And I know they are thinking the same thing." Jules said combing through her hair with her fingers.  
"I agree. Connor looks like he can treat a girl right. What 'bout you Don? You want something ROChard?" Marie said, laughing.  
"Haha Marie. I think Rocco is cute, and he's so nice to me. He is making my birthday fun." Donna said flushing the toilet.  
"Well, fuck ye' then!" Jules said pushing Donna's stall open and then Marie flushed.  
"Kidding!" Donna held her hands up in the air. Marie came out starring at her. "I love you girls for taking me out for such a great night, and now, I do say, I want ass as much as yall do!"  
"Lemme take a quick piss first." Jules said going into the stall Donna was just in.  
"How are we going to do this? We don't have a vehicle. And who's place? I'm down with mine." Marie said washed her hands and then sprayed her self with her Vanilla spritzer.  
"Maybe they have cars." Jules said flushing, coming out and washing her hands. She pulled out her Romance spritzer and sprayed herself. "Alright, ready?"  
"For sure." Marie said as they walked back into the bar, they noticed the bar was basically desereted except for the three guys sitting at the bar for them and Doc.  
"Well ladies, I do believe Doc here is tired." Connor said patting Doc over the bar on the shoulder.  
"N-no. Just tired of you f-f-fools in my bar." Doc said.  
"Oh, I see how it is Doc. See if I come back!" Jules said smiling at Doc standing beside Murphy.  
"I thought you loved me Doc?" Marie said pouting putting her arms over Connor.  
"Ohhh no lasses. You dears are a tr-t-tr...you girls made my evenin'." Doc said smiling pouring the last shots of the 7 he had laid out. "Here's to Donna's 21st b-birthday!" Everyone grabbed a shot and downed it. Jules and Marie slapped their's down at the exact time, then Connor, Murphy and Rocco after them, Murphy on top of Jules' and Connor on top of Marie's and then Donna put her's on top of Rocco's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six of them walked out of the bar in pairs.  
"So uhh, you guy's wanna come to our place?" Marie said. She figured she would offer since they seemed to stop once they got outside.  
"Sounds good to me." Connor said.  
"We don't have a car, we came in a cab." Jules said.  
"Con and I have a car, and so does Roc." Murphy said.  
"So then it's settled." Rocco said grabbing Donna by the waist and leading her to his car. "Donna will give me directions and you goon's will follow us." Everyone started laughing.  
"Sounds good Roc." Connor said, putting his arm over Marie's shoulders. Then Murphy put his arm around Jules waist, pulling her to him.  
"We will sit in the back, is that ok love?" Murphy whispered into Jules ear. She blushed. His breath tickled her neck. She nodded, giggiling. "Shotgun!" Marie said as Connor walked up to the car. They all piled into the small little car. It was 2 door so Jules and Murphy had to get in through Marie's side. Jules got in first then Murphy accidently fell on her as he got in.  
"Sorry love. Not used to piling into the back." Murphy said again into her ear.  
"'S ok Murphy. Didn't hurt." Jules said smiling looking up at him. They started driving, she didn't really look outside, just kept staring into Murphy's eyes. She usually got car sick in the back seat. After what felt like 10 minutes they came to a stop. Jules looked out and saw that they were at Marie and Donna's house already. Rocco and Donna were already out of their car, waiting for them. Everyone got out and Marie went to go unlock the door.  
"Home sweet home." Donna said walking inside. Jules looked at Marie and gave her the 'let's seperate' signal and went to the bathroom. She knew when she walked out that her and Murphy would be alone. She went into the restroom, rinsed her mouth out with water and opened the door to find Murphy leaning against the wall.  
"Well, it seems as the Italiano women have taken my men hostage, and I intend to take you as mine." Murphy said grinning.  
"Oh is that so?" Jules said smirking back walking past him to the living room.  
"Yessam. May I smoke?" Murphy asked holding up his pack of Marlboro Lights.  
"If you share." Jules said smiling. They then heard a moan from Marie's room.  
"Well, seems that me boys have Stockholm Syndrome." Murphy said handing Jules a cigarette and his green lighter.  
"Thank you Murphy." She said after lighting it and handing him back his lighter.  
"Any time dear." Murphy said stuffing his lighter back into his pockets after lighting his, and then took off his jacket. Jules then laid back on the huge couch/bed that Marie had. It had a back but was really big about the size of a queen mattress. Murphy sat beside her. She grabbed her bottle of water out of her bag and took a sip. She put her cigarette out and turned on the radio. It was on a classic rock station she loved. The song Witchy Woman was on by The Eagles. She started singing along and then so did Murphy.  
"This is a great song." Murphy said. Jules was leaning on his shoulder just humming to herself. They heard occasional moans coming from the other side of the house, Jules turned up the radio a couple more notches. As she set the remote back down she felt Murphy shift his body and then felt his hands going over her body. "You have a beautiful body Jules." Murphy said with a deep voice and then Sweet Child Of Mine by Guns and Roses came on. She felt his soft lips touch her neck. Jules couldn't help but to giggle. He then put his lips on hers. Some how Murphy managed to get her underneath him and thats how they were for a few minutes kissing each other heatedly. Jules bit his bottom lip and he moaned. She smiled. After a few songs, they were becoming less clothed. Jules got on top of him and started kissing and biting his collar bone going lower and lower. She got to the hem of his pant and unbuttoned them. She rubbed his hard-on through his pants, he moaned a deep voice before leaning up and putting her back underneath him. She was in her black lace underwear and bra, he kicked off his pants and was in his boxers. She pulled him down to her and kissed him. Murphy slid his hand down Jules body, when he got to her center, he pushed her undies aside and stuck a finger inside. Jules moaned instantly. She was already wet from the anticipation and once Murphy learned that he pulled her underwear past her thick thighs and then shrugged off his boxers. She grabbed him, and pushed him inside of her. They both moaned. She bit Murphy's ear and licked his neck as she felt him going in and out of her. Murphy leaned back and put Jules on top of him. He unclasped her bra and started rubbing her breasts. Jules started to feel her climax coming and Murphy grabbed hold of her right nipple between her teeth and licked. She started grinding on him as she felt it coming, Murphy then put his lips back on hers as she moaned loudly.

:) Thanks for readingg.  
Next chapter is what happens with Marie/Con & Donna/Roc. 


End file.
